


【李知勋x你】如约而至

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我不要用我的爱打动你、征服你、取悦你。我要的是你因为我而爱我的爱，爱它每一寸的深浅，每一次的进退，爱它惊起波涛，又压抑浪荡。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】如约而至

**Author's Note:**

> “我不要用我的爱打动你、征服你、取悦你。我要的是你因为我而爱我的爱，爱它每一寸的深浅，每一次的进退，爱它惊起波涛，又压抑浪荡。”

01

又是一天夜幕降临，灯火闪烁在每栋大厦的窗户里，或是在等待心爱的人归家，或是在照耀着团聚的餐桌，也或是是上班族还在加班的证据。

我打开家门，摸索着打开门关处的灯，鹅黄色的灯光给黑夜添了温暖的味道。我甩掉脚上的高跟鞋，扯松了衬衫的领子，把自己摔进沙发里，脸埋在毛茸茸的抱枕里，坠入梦境的感觉袭来。

在疲惫的时候，总是容易想起美好的，软绵的东西，像是能把我照亮，像是为我洗去疲倦的气息。

譬如现在，眼睛眯起的缝隙映入熟悉的人影，逆着灯光下有细毛绒的脸庞，带着寻常的皂香和花香的混合，刚洗过的发丝带着水汽，还有迎面扑进的怀抱。

“…你回来啦？”我埋进李知勋的怀里。

“嗯，刚刚洗澡了。”身上的热气在缠绕着我。

—也许是我多愁善感，也许是累积的疲惫把我压垮。

“你别哭…”他显得手忙脚乱，想要替我拭去泪水，却又想紧紧把我抱住让我痛哭一场。

“我不想工作，就想和你好吃懒做…”我抽泣着。

“可能我真的太喜欢哭了。”我看他没回应便有自嘲了一下。

李知勋叹了口气，把我搂得更紧了：

“你不是喜欢哭，你是喜欢被人哄。累了就来找我，有什么事都来找我，别人我不知道，但是如果是你，

千万次我都愿意。”

02

李知勋要出差，我要去团建。

这家伙真的很在意，要跟我核对时间，说是想要一出差回来就要见到我，想要我的时间完美跟他重叠。

—你说说，他是不是贿赂了上帝，怎么就这么巧呢。

“那我要去接你！”我觉得我八百年没见到李知勋这么激动的样子了。

“好好…”我嘟嘟嘴。

他笑着把我搂进怀里，可是为什么手又不自主捏着我的腰，甚至还悄咪咪钻进了衣服？

我打了下李知勋的手，又轻轻地瞪了他一眼，指了指脖子还滲着粉色的印子，接着我行云流水地完成了缩进被子，只露出眼睛等动作，用全身表示不愿意。

李知勋朝我轻轻的哼了一声，把我裹在被子里抱住，拨开我额上的发丝。

—晚安吻如约而至。  
—我在害怕，害怕那几天没有晚安吻是否能入眠。

03

“所以说，男朋友就应该时时刻刻都关注着自己的女孩啊。”

“能陪在身边就陪着，要是不能也要记得及时联系。”我朋友一谈到男朋友就很兴奋。

“所以今天是团建最后一天，让我们敞开心扉吧！有好感的都说出来，说不定还是双向暗恋哦！”

大家围成一圈，挨个儿发言。

是我有夫之妇的形象不够深入人心还是什么缘故，隔壁部门一位男同事居然在我面前问出了“我是否获得了从‘你的朋友’到‘你的男友’晋级赛资格”，这样油腻又斗胆的问题。

“我想你连初赛参赛资格都没有获得，且不说参赛者好像只有我一个。”

—身后传来熟悉的声音，在我愣神的时候。  
—不需要回头也能知道，是我的李先生。

04

在回程的路上，我瞟了瞟驾驶座上的李先生，像是犯了错的小孩。

—虽然也不知道犯了什么错。

“不是你的错。”他是真的有读心术吗？

“可是…”

“别说这个了，想我了吗？”他伸手摸摸我的头，虽然醋味还是挺浓的。

“嗯，当然！”

这时正好到停车场，李知勋稳稳当当地把车停好，搂过我的脖子轻轻咬了一口：

“真希望你也来当一天我，亲身体会我对你的爱，和每一份想念的来龙去脉。”

他说着，欺身而上，手指顺着我的腰肢往下滑，嫩粉色的唇瓣从鼻梁开始落下星星点点的吻，直至与我唇舌交融，水光啧啧，膝盖则是慢慢抬起蹭着我的大腿内侧。

“下达命令，一直爱我。”

05

“我好像感冒了，今天打了一天喷嚏。”

“对不起，宝贝。”

“你道什么歉呀？”

“我今天想了你一整天。”


End file.
